


"Summer Secret" - Oneshot

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: Key: Y/N = Your Name, L/N = Your Last Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye ColorWarnings: Cursing. Nothing else that I could tell. Let me know if I missed anything!Summary: It’s the first day of summer! Your boyfriend decides to throw a party to celebrate. You don’t know how you are going to keep your recent secret hidden at this party.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 9





	"Summer Secret" - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually got a tattoo for my birthday at the convention I went to. MegaCon has had tattoo artists there for awhile and I finally was able to get a tattoo. I personally got two Mickey balloons (I can post pictures and an explanation on my blog if you all really want to know or see more). But then my family came over to swim on Memorial Day and I couldn’t go swimming because of my tattoo. So then I thought of this story! I hope you all enjoy!

The Avengers: Crime fighting team, Defeaters of Hydra, and _your family_. 

You moved to the city awhile back in order to escape your family and start over. Your parents were criminals and barely in your life as is. You lived with your older brother and sister for the most part. But then your brother got married and your sister started grad school, so you took whatever money you had and left. You were living in a shitty apartment in a sketchy side of town. After an encounter with a scummy thief, you found out that you were superhuman. You had telekinesis. This raised the eyebrows of Shield, and now here you are: An Avenger. Living with the best family you could ask for.

Knowing this, it was difficult to keep one huge secret from them: Your relationship with Tony. Yes, there was an age gap between the two of you. But you two had come to terms with that and accepted it. The age didn’t matter. It was the happiness that you both have gotten out of being with each other that really mattered. You were each other’s support systems, shoulders to cry on, cuddle buddies, best friends, and each other’s everything. And while you two have accepted the age gap, you didn’t know how the team would react. So you kept it under wraps, just to be safe.

Today marked 8 months of being with Tony. It was also the first day of summer, and it was the first time in awhile that the whole team was able to relax and hang out in the tower. Tony being Tony took advantage of this and called everyone for a pool party. You had gotten the mass text with the information as you were heading back to your room from being out for a few hours. You planned on just hiding in your room and relaxing. But then a familiar voice accompanied some knocks on your door.

“(Y/N)! Come on! Get your swimsuit on and let’s go!”

You had just sat down. Groaning, you got up and opened the door. Tony was standing in his trunks and a white tank top with his favorite sunglasses and a smile on his face. This all made it that much harder to tell him you weren’t going.

“Hey, T. I think I’m just going to relax in here today. I’m tired and a bit sore.” You tried to give him a look of pleading, but he wasn’t having it.

“Nope. This is the first time in months that everyone is home and relaxing. We are all going to the pool and swimming, playing games, drinking a bit, and being together. That includes you, missy.” You pouted, but he then pushed himself into your room a little bit and held your hands in his. “Please, sweetheart? If you come out, we can do whatever you want to do tonight.”

You couldn’t object to that. So you rolled your eyes and sighed. He knew he had won, so he gently took your chin in his fingers and pulled you into a kiss. It was short and sweet. You both were smiling when you pulled away, his smile bigger than yours.

“Fine. Go ahead and start without me. I’ll meet everyone upstairs in 10 minutes. I need to find my bathing suit and coverup. They’re somewhere in the back of my dresser.”

“Don’t take too long, babe. Or I will come up here and drag you to the pool.” You both chuckled before he kissed you one more time and left. You shut the door and turned around to your dresser.

_How the hell am I going to survive this?_

~~~~~~~~

You were able to find your bathing suit and coverup after taking almost everything out of your bottom drawer. You don’t wear bathing suits often, so they just got shoved further into your dresser as time went on. Surprisingly they still fit pretty well and made you look bomb af. But you had to keep your cover up on and couldn’t really go into the pool or be in the sun for too long. The most you went in was sitting on the edge and having your feet in. The team respected that, and just appreciated you coming out with them.

It was about 30 minutes in and you were sitting on the edge with Natasha while Steve, Sam, Wanda, and Bucky all swam in front of you. The group of you talking about random things. Then Natasha changed the topic.

“How about we play chicken?” She got a nod of approval from the super soldiers before looking at you. “You in, (Y/N/N)?”

“Nah. I’m just gonna chill here. Not really comfortable with that game.” Thank god Wanda spoke up.

“I’ll play. You just gotta teach me first!”

The four of them went to the center of the pool while Sam swam up closer and put his arms along the edge of the pool and kept talking to you. You two were super close friends, but you couldn’t help but notice the subtle flirting he tossed in.

You thought it was subtle, but apparently it had been obvious to Tony. He was at the bar with Bruce and Rhodey, the only two people who knew about you and Tony from almost day one. You trusted them and knew that they wouldn’t say anything or else they not only had Tony to deal with but also you.

“Looks like Sam is getting _real_ close to (Y/N).” Rhodey said, knowing it would push Tony’s buttons a little harder. Tony threw Rhodey a sort of thankful look.

“So I’m not the only one noticing it. Good.” He took another sip of his drink before continuing. “I’m gonna go join their conversation. I’ll see you guys later.” Tony made his way to you as the two men chuckled at their friend.

You saw Tony looking at you and Sam earlier, but you hadn’t seen him get up and end up sitting right next to you. So when he sat down and spoke up, you jumped a bit.

“Mind if I join in?” Tony said in a voice that only you could decipher. It sounded normal to everyone else, but you could tell that there was some jealousy behind it. Tony then hopped in and was in between you and Sam. You chuckle a bit and look at him over your sunglasses.

The three of you talk and watch part of the team playing chicken. In the end, Natasha and Steve won. Once they all settled down from the game, everyone kind of hung out near the edge of pool where you, Tony, and Sam were. Tony sat up next to you to make room for more people in the water near you guys.

Everyone was having their own little conversations when Tony’s voice makes everyone listen in.

“So, (Y/N/N), you gonna tell us why you aren’t in the water completely?” Even behind his sunglasses, you could tell that Tony was giving you a look of pure curiosity. You had never really been like this around pools. You usually swam and played chicken and such.

You sat there in a bit of a panic. _Just breathe. They won’t freak out over this. There is no real way out of this without showing them right now. Just go for it._ With a deep breath in, you spoke.

“Well, I can’t really swim in chlorinated water with my birthday present to myself being recently finished.” And with that, you took off your swimsuit cover up to reveal a very large tattoo that is all over your left side.

It starts on the back of your left rib, wraps around, and ends a little above your left hip. It was all flowers that represented things throughout your life. So you had sunflowers for your sister, white peonies for your brother, and a few others. You had just gotten the okay to take the plastic bandage off of the lower section that you had done recently, but it still ached.

“So I can’t do a lot until this big boy heals completely. I have been going in twice a week for two weeks to get this finished. My first appointment was two weeks ago, the day after my birthday, and my last appointment was yesterday.” You look at Tony. “That’s why I said I was sore and didn’t really want to come to this party. But then I thought I would regret not spending time with the rest of the team.”

Everyone was silent for a few seconds before taking turns taking closer looks at the whole piece. After a few minutes of talking about tattoos and such, Wanda speaks up.

“As much as (Y/N)’s tattoo is badass and looks amazing, I want a rematch in that chicken game. Steve, Tash, Bucky - You in?”

The four of them quickly swam back to the center of the pool and began their rematch. The others that were around you went off and did their own things or got up to get drinks and snacks. Then it was just you and Tony. It was his turn to look at your tattoo. You lean a bit so he can really see it and a good angle.

“So this is where you’ve been going for a couple of weeks. I was getting worried that you were with someone else.” He said half joking. You could tell that he tried to make it a joke but was serious about it too.

“ _No!_ You know I love you, even if we haven’t told the team about us yet.” You both smile at each other. Then Tony slyly takes your hand in his, kind of pondering something for a few seconds before intertwining his fingers with yours.

“Why not let them know? It’s about time they found out.” You smiled even bigger and giggled a bit. Then you remembered you had to show him something. Undoing your fingers from his, you looked at him with excitement written all over.

“ _Oh!_ I forgot to show you this! Well, I didn’t want to point it out in front of everyone cause it would raise questions, but I’m sure a few of them noticed this. I had my tattoo artist add in another small detail for me that I think you’ll like.”

You looked down to find what you were looking for before pointing to it. It was a flower that was an ombre of yellow near the center to red on the ends of the petals, the same color as Tony’s suit. But then you pointed closer to the middle. The center was blue and looked like a natural version of his arch reactor. Tony looks at it and realizes the symbolism. He is amazed and reaches out to kind of brush his fingers over it, but you recoiled and hissed in a bit. He instantly shot his eyes to you and started to apologize.

“No! You’re fine, T. It’s just that that was part of the last section I got done yesterday, so it still hurts a bit to the touch.” He apologizes again and just puts his hand on the small of your back. Still facing you, he smiles while his eyes go from your face to your lips to your tattoo and then back to your face. He was thinking.

“What’s going on in that mind of yours, Shellhead?” He chuckled at your nickname for him. He always thought you were clever.

“Well, I’m debating on fighting myself and waiting for later, or saying fuck it.” You were confused. This answer didn’t make anything clearer.

“What in particular are you–”

“Ah fuck it.” While you were in the middle of asking your question, Tony spoke over you a little bit and then leaned in to kiss you. You gladly kissed back after letting out a small noise of surprise. It was a nice kiss, nothing too big, but big enough for your first kiss in public.

Your kiss was interrupted when you jumped at the voices of the team hooting and hollering. You blush and kind of hide your face in Tony’s shoulder. Both of you are laughing until Tony speaks up.

“Alright alright, mind your own damn business. Go back to chicken or whatever the hell you were doing.” The team did so but definitely kept catching glimpses of you and Tony.

You look back at Tony and he wraps his arm around your shoulders while you lean into him. Something you didn’t think you would do in public for awhile.

“Well, that was certainly one way of telling them about us. But how are we going to break it to them that we’ve been keeping this a secret for a little under a year?” You were honestly a bit nervous about that. You look up at Tony and he is just watching the rest of them relaxing while he spoke to you.

“We’ll deal with that at dinner. I have a feeling they’re going to ask for all the details then anyways.” He looks down and sees that you are worried about it. “Hey, it’ll be okay. I promise.”

You just take a deep breath and smile back at him. He leans down and kisses you again. A few of your friends hollered again. You both smiled into your kiss but didn’t break it. Instead, you threw them a middle finger. Sam laughed the loudest.

“Yep. Look at that! They’re _perfect_ for each other!” You end up breaking the kiss then because you and Tony laugh at that.

It seemed like the team would be accepting of your relationship with Tony. Your relationship certainly felt as close to perfect as you could get.


End file.
